Do You Hear What I Hear?
by Rockinrollchika
Summary: Cyborg runs in to an old friend, but she's not like he remembers her. Will the Titans be able to help? Feel free to criticize any OOC-ness
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Sorry about having to re-post this. I just edited it a bit and added an author's note (No duh...) shut up... btw, the parenthesis are my sane side talking to my insade side... you know, the one that gets off topic? (they don't care about your schizophrenic problems.) stop! okay, sorry. Please review with constructive criticism or feedback or predictions, or I'll have BB give you "the face" (you can't, you don't own the titans.) *grumble* okay, I'll have Chelsie make "the face" she's my brainchild. She'll do it. (Doesn't really carry the same effect...) Okay! Stop! On with the awesome story!

* * *

"Hey guys, we need anything?" Cy asked. "I was just headed downtown for a walk."

"Dude, the fridge is, like, empty!" Beast Boy called from the kitchen.

"It appears that we are out of the papers for the toilet as well." Starfire called from down the hall. The rest of the Titans looked at each other warily.

"Um... I think I'll head out now..." Cyborg said quickly as he ran out the door to the T-car. After a few hours in the city, he piled his groceries in the backseat. "Why is there no dignified way to buy toilet paper?" he asked, stuffing the large package into the backseat. Cyborg had just opened the driver's side door when he felt something on his back. He turned around to find... No one? Cyborg shook his head and stepped into the car. Just then he felt another tap. He looked around and again saw no one near enough to have touched him. Slightly shaken, he scratched the human side of his head and was about to put the key in the ignition when he heard a voice.

"Vic! Vic!" it was calling faintly. It seemed to be coming from right outside the still-open door. He recognized both the name and voice from a long time ago.

"Chelsie?" he asked the direction of the voice, still seeing no one.

"Oh!" Chelsie cried. "You can hear me!" he could feel her arms giving him a hug similar to the ones Starfire gave. "You won't believe what happened to me! I don't even understand it!"

"I'm guessing you turned invisible?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't just wake up one morning like this, I mean it was after I woke up but it wasn't in bed or anything I just sorta found myself in the middle of this really weird place and I just..." she stopped to take a breath and configure her thoughts.

"Hey, calm down. Hop in the car, people are lookin' at me weird." Cyborg gestured to a mother quickly walking her children across the sidewalk while eyeing him warily. "Don't you live on the east coast still?" he turned back to Chelsie. "What're you doing in Jump?"

"Well, I found out from Jack about the accident and then Shiela was ranting about some awesome new guy that showed up in California that was half metal and put two and two together and I figured I would find out if it was really you and then we could catch up and I could brag to everyone back home about running in to the amazing Victor Stone!"

Cyborg put his hand over her mouth, or tried since she was still invisible. "Shh! No one knows me by that name around here." he hissed.

"Oh, nobody else can hear me." Chelsie stated matter-of-factly. "Watch." she hopped out of the car and stood by the sidewalk as random people passed. "Hey, would you like to... Have you ever heard of... Lovely weather this time of... Have you ever met..." Every person she attempted to speak with walked by as if she wasn't there. Chelsie returned to the passenger seat of the T-car. "See what I mean?" she asked, "It's like I'm not even there."

"So why did I hear you?" Cyborg asked, confused.

"I don't know, I was trying to find out where you lived but, of course, nobody was listening to me so I was starting to think that I was going crazy or had a sign on the front of my shirt that said 'ignore me' and was about to give up but then I saw you and thought 'worth a shot' and tried to see if you could hear me. Obviously you could, but now I don't know what to do. Can you help me?"

Cyborg smiled at the direction his old friend's voice was coming from. Chelsie had always been there for him when times got hard, this was the least he could do. "Let's head up to my house." he smiled.

The entire ride to Chelsie's hotel for her bags, then back to Titan tower, Chelsie described as much as she could remember. She had been in town for a night, sleeping in her hotel room. The next day she decided to inquire about Vic. "I didn't use your name," she assured a worried Cyborg. "just asked about a half-metal man." The first person she asked immediately tried to figue out what connection she had to Cyborg. Being the person she is, Chelsie decided not to reveal anything to this person. Still he persisted, and followed her down the street. She did her best to ignore this strange man, but soon she was feeling very unsafe. She looked up and realized she was at a dead end, with the man standing behind her. She tried to come up with a plan, but was swiftly knocked over the head. Next thing she knew, she was in the middle of a parking lot with a potato next to her head. Chelsie reached for it and gasped at what she saw, or rather didn't see: her hand. She tried to ask other people for help, but with the same success as earlier. "And that's when I saw you." she concluded as they walked up the stairs in Titan Tower. Cyborg was actually speechless and walked into the main room in a daze. Everything was business as usual with the rest of the team, Beast Boy and Robin were playing Game Station, Starfire was making some pudding, and Raven was on the couch reading a ten inch thick book.

"Hey Cy, wanna play winner?" Beast Boy asked as the doors hissed open.

"Wow, nice place!" Chelsie cried as she entered behind Cyborg. "Are these your friends?" she asked gesturing invisibly to the rest of the team. "Well, duh yeah, they're here, do they live here with you? That is so cool! Wow you have a lot of cool stuff! How'd you guys get this place? Are you the only ones here? Man, I shoulda come a while back!" Chelsie continued talking a mile a minute while Cyborg just smirked.

"Same old Chelsie." he chuckled softly to himself.

"What is it that you said, Cyborg?" asked Starfire.

"Um, nothing Star. Actually, I need to talk to all y'all." Cyborg said, louder. Soon the game was paused, Raven placed the book in her lap, and Starfire flew in from the kitchen. All eyes were on him. Cyborg cleared his throat.

"Well, I was just downtown and I was thinkin' about one of my old friends back before... Well... You know... And I was just getting into the car when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and I turned around and-"

"And you saw your friend and had ice cream, right? Geez!" Beast Boy cut in. He felt a bop on the back of his head. "Ow! Rae!" he rubbed his head.

"One: don't call me Rae. Two: I didn't do anything." Raven bit her words off.

"Well then who did?" Beast Boy asked, looking around. Chelsie laughed, though it was only audiable to Cyborg. Cyborg smiled.

"That would be Chelsie." he smirked before announcing, "My invisible friend." The rest of the titans looked at him like he had grown two extra heads. Chelsie was still giggling, she always had had a sensetive funny bone. Kind of like Star...

"Uh, Cy?" Robin asked a still smirking Cyborg, "You do know what you just said, right?"

Cyborg just laughed. "Yeah, she's my friend, and as of late she's invisible. I never said imaginary although I KNOW that's what y'all are thinkin'." The team still didn't appear to believe him. Suddenly, Chelsie had an idea. She told Cyborg what she had in mind.

"Ya sure?" he asked. She nodded, then remembered he couldn't see her and said "Yep!" Cyborg walked to the kitchen and found a bag of something. After loading it into his sonic cannon, he carefully aimed it at a point in front of him. The rest of the team was confused. Cyborg braced himself and waited for Chelsie to tell him she was lined up. As soon as she did, he blasted his sonic cannon. There was a large puff of white as the flour rushed forward. Once the air cleared, all of the titans (including Cyborg) gaped at what they saw: a flour covered girl with her arms outstretched and a very big smile. She was wearing a snug t-shirt with a deep v-neck over a tank top. Her pants were also snug and flared at the bottom. They couldn't see much of her hair because the flour didn't stay very well, but it appeared to be clipped up. There was a ring on her left middle finger and a choker around her neck. There was a very strange looking gem on it, not that it was easy to see as the flour did not stick to either. Obviously her eyes were closed, so there was no flour where the eyes would be when she opened them, adding to the mysterious look. Chelsie blew air out of her mouth and nose to clear them, removing the flour from around her mouth. She mused that her entrance must have seemed pretty angelic. Starfire was the first to recover from the shocking arrival and plunged into her greeting questions, "What is your name? Where are you from? What is your favorite color? Will you be my friend?" Chelsie smirked (although no one saw it) and started to reply. But the titans could still not hear her! Cyborg, who still heard her, noticed his friends' confused expressions and relayed the information to Starfire.

"She said Chelsie, Roc City, purple, and yes." Starfire squealed and rushed forward to hug her new friend, covering herself in flour in the process. Chelsie was choking and trying to catch her breath.

"That's what I thought..." Beast Boy said under his breath.

"What was that?" Cyborg asked.

"I said that's what I was expecting her to say."

"How'd ya know?" Cyborg questioned.

"Well, you already said her name was Chelsie, I guess you mentioned living up in New York at some point, I was randomly guessing purple, and everyone always says they'll be Star's friend." Raven was actually very surprised at Beast Boy's burst of brain power, not just because it made sense but because she had come to the exact same conclusion herself. Cyborg smiled, "You knew Roc City was in New York?"

"Yeah, dunno why... You ever said anything about it?"

"I guess so..."

"Well?" Chelsie prodded Cyborg after escaping Starfire's death-grip.

"Well what?" he asked back.

"Aren't you going to introduce your friends?"

"You don't know them?" he asked, shocked.

"No, should I?"

"I guess not..."

Before Cyborg could suggest the idea to his friends, Starfire shouted, "Oh dear, Chelsie, we have not told you our names!" she looked around at her teammates before stepping forward. "I am so sorry, I am Starfire of Tamaran. You may call me Star if you wish." She flew about excitedly, deciding not to give the bone-crushing hug again.

Robin chuckled and followed suit. "I'm Robin of Gotham."

"You mean like Batman and Robin?" Chelsie asked. Cyborg shook his head, sweat-dropping. "You're probabally talking about Batman now, but no. It's just Robin." Robin stated, anger in his face.(I would say eyes but, you know, mask) He moved to stand with Star.

Suddenly, a green kitten jumped onto the couch beside her. Chelsie was shocked that it turned into a certain laughing changeling. "I'm Beast Boy!" He smiled. Chelsie laughed, everyone saw, although no one heard. "Please don't encourage him." Cyborg pleaded. She then turned to Raven. There was something about this girl that intrigued her, it may have been an aura or a certain facial expression but something was drawing her to this last figure. Cyborg realized what she was waiting for and cleared his throat. Raven looked up and sighed.

"I'm Raven." she put simply with a shrug.

"Trust me, she's a lot nicer once she gets to know you... Well maybe not a lot nicer but still, nicer." Beast Boy assured, earning a bop on the back of the head from Raven. Chelsie laughed and it was obvious she was saying how nice it was to meet them all, but there was still no sound.

"Why can't we hear her?" asked Robin, always trying to figure things out.

"I don't know." Cyborg admitted. "She said it's been this way since she woke up in the parking lot but-"

"Woah woah woah, time-out dude!" Beast Boy made a t with his hands. "What are you saying?"

"Yeah, sorry, forgot to explain..." Cyborg said, scratching the back of his neck. He explained what Chelsie had told him earlier with Chelsie correcting him here and there. When he got to the part about getting hit over the head Starfire gasped and clutched the arm of Robin, who she was sitting next to. Chelsie smiled at this, although they still couldn't see her mouth. Eventually the story was finished with "And then we walked into the tower."

"Do you have any idea who this guy was?" Robin asked.

Chelsie shook her head, "He was kinda short and round, but he was wearing a trench coat with the collar turned up and a fedora which was really suspicious now that I think of it." Cyborg spoke for her as usual.

"So... What are you going to do?" All heads turned to Raven.

"I don't really know what to do." Chelsie admitted through Cyborg, "I have no clue what happened, who did it, or when I'll be normal again."

"And you expect us to know?" Raven challenged, arching an eyebrow.

"No, I just needed someone to talk to for moral support and Cyborg suggested I come here. I don't expect you to do anything, but maybe I could just stay here? I don't think I'll be safe anywhere else, and my parents aren't expecting me home for a few weeks and I shouldn't travel because I don't know what could happen to me." There was silence as the titans pondered what Cyborg-I-mean-Chelsie was saying. Robin considered the puzzle this would be, and how intriguing it would be to solve. Starfire worried about losing her new friend so quickly. Beast Boy was already planning some pranks if he could get her on his side. Cyborg was just looking out for Chelsie, his "little sister", because that's what they had always been, a sibling pair that looked out for each other. Raven, however, was thinking of Terra. She thought over all the pain and deception the girl had brought apon the team. Logic was pointing out that Terra had just been some girl they found in the desert, and Chelsie was Cyborg's old friend. Raven looked over at her friend and saw the protective look on his face. Besides, Knowledge pointed out, she had no powers and would therefore not be a threat to their safety. Raven nodded before deciding that she would keep a close eye on whatever happened because of Chelsie. She became vaguely aware of the fact that the rest of the team was looking at her. She sighed. "Fine, you can stay. I think I would have been overruled anyway." Chelsie jumped up with joy to give Raven a hug, then noticed her expression and shrunk back. "Thank you." she said quietly. Cyborg laughed.

"I don't think I have to repeat that." he smiled at his team. Starfire flew into the air. "Oh how joyous! Come Chelsie, I shall show you to your room!" Cyborg smiled as Chelsie was dragged from the room by an overzealous Starfire. He turned around to see mixed emotions on the faces of his teammates. He walked into the kitchen where Raven was making some tea. "What's wrong?" he asked. Raven didn't beat around the bush. "How well do you know her?" Cyborg was surprised at the question. "I've known her since we were little. She was like my little sister, nice family too. Out of all my old friends, she was always the easiest to talk to. If I had a problem, I would call up Chelsie and she could always say the right thing."

"And that's why you wanna help her, right?" Cyborg nodded in agreement. "That's all I wanted to be sure of."

"You know I wouldn't endanger my friends." Cyborg assured her before walking off. Raven had to agree, but still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Something felt very wrong. She finished making her tea and walked in to the living room. Beast Boy looked up when she sat down. Cyborg and Robin were playing some monkey game on the Game Station. Beast Boy moved over and asked "You okay?" Raven just nodded distractedly. "You sure?" BB asked. "Because I just heard this really good joke that I could..." he noticed her death glare. "Or you could just sit there..." he sighed, ears drooping dejectedly. Raven was about to say something, but the doors whooshed open and Starfire flew in with a less visible Chelsie behind her.

"Guess the flours not working as well as I had hoped..." she said, holding up half a hand. Cyborg relayed the thought to the rest of the team, then added a thought of his own: "We need to find a way for you to communicate without me!"

"Yeah," agreed Beast Boy, "This is just gonna be confusing!"

"I could write... But only smaller thoughts. Full conversations would be too difficult and slow."

"Yeah, but that would be a lot of paper." Robin pointed out.

"What about a whiteboard?" Cyborg-not-Chelsie asked.

"The smell of those markers gives me headaches." Raven declared in her monotone. Then she remembered something. "I have that laptop from a while ago..."

"The one we all got for your birthday?" BB asked. Raven nodded.

"She-you could type instead of writing, that would be faster and less wasteful. It's one of those notebook thingies, so it's lightweight and small."

"Yeah, BB made sure it was perfect." Cyborg laughed. Beast Boy just glared at him. Chelsie smiled.

"That could work..." she said slowly, "If Raven doesn't have a problem with it..." Cyborg smiled, and turned to Raven.

"You got a problem with her useing it? No? Alright, let's get you set up!" Just then, the alarm rang. (Come on, a titans story with no crime-fighting? Yeah right...) "Titans, trouble!" Robin called. Chelsie just looked was a little slow and hadn't yet figured out the whole team of suerheroes thing. Robin turned, "You just stay here. We'll deal with this clown and be back soon." Chelsie just nodded as the team left in a whirlwind. And then she just sat there. She eventually noticed the mess the flour had made. "Maybe I should clean that up..." she said to herself. Of course, everything she touched became a mess, so after a shower she set to work cleaning up all traces of flour. As soon as the living room was spotless, Chelsie set to the hallways. Since Star had led her to a room and she had showered, there was a trail of flour entering and exiting the main room. Next was the kitchen. Chelsie walked in and gasped. "No." she whispered. "How is this possible?"

* * *

Ohh! Evil cliffie! I would tell you what Chelsie finds, but then you can't guess! Anyways, hopefully you will enjoy the second chapter. It's kind of short, but that's just so I could post something quickly. Hopefully I can find time to post more soon. As always, remember to criticize (nicely) and enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter is short. Sorry! Thank you to those of you who valiantly checked back for updates! (like they actually would...) *huff* fine. Thank you for those of you who accidentally re-stumbled upon this chapter! (that's more like it) Youmake me feel so unloved! sorry. Actually, I now do own the titans! and three cars. And while I'm dreaming, a unicorn and the country of Switzerland. (???) I love their cheese! lol, sorry. Read.

* * *

Later, the titans returned from a massive Cinderblock beatdown. They were surprised to not see Chelsie anywhere. Well, Cyborg was. The rest kind of forgot about her since they couldn't hear her or even see her very well. "Chels?" he called.

There was a sound from the kitchen. The team got into ready positions and prepared to battle whatever they might find. The titans noted that the kitchen was very, very clean. Come to think of it, most of the tower had been spotless upon their return.

Raven could feel a presence in the room; Cyborg was getting a thermal scan. Robin looked around for any sign of a human being. His sharp glance picked up on a hazy area moving quickly to the sink. The haze seemed to envelope a pile of dishes on the counter. The dishes rose, steadied themselves, and... Placed themselves in the cupboard?

"Feeling cleanly, Rae?" Beast Boy asked the empath. Raven just glared. Dark energy formed around her hands. Chelsie noticed the team and waved. Then, remembering she was invisible, said "Hey, Vic! How was the battle? What happened to the bad guy? Did you guys win? I can't believe I actually know a real superhero!" Cyborg just laughed. He lowered his arm and said "It's alright guys, it's just Chelsie."

"I have seen that the flour for cooking has not worked as well as was hoped?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, I just showered and threw my clothes back on. Then I cleaned up the tower a bit." Chelsie told Cyborg.

"Yeah, noticed." he laughed. The rest of the team just watched Cyborg's seemingly one-sided conversation in amusement.

"I'm going to get the laptop." Raven decided, floating to her room. Everybody else continued what they were doing before the alarm went off. Well, before Chelsie showed up, actually. Well, no, Raven was doing something different. Oh, and Star was trying to communicate with Chelsie. And Cy wasn't there before Chelsie showed so...

Okay, new plan! Let's try that paragraph again because that was just a horrible fail. BB and Robin went back to playing... Oh forget it, Raven's back, we'll watch her. Forget about BB and Robin, we don't care about them right now. Breathe in, breathe out, okay.

Raven walked back with the laptop.

"I don't think there's a password... Is there really anything you need to _do_ to this thing?"

"I don't think so..." Chelsie/Cyborg said. Soon, the laptop was 'floating' over to the table and Chelsie was typing away. Starfire was delighted to finally have a way to talk with her, and soon they were discussing strange foods... Chelsie, it turns out, had a very interesting set of taste buds.

After a while Star was replaced by Beast Boy, whispering about some prank she could pull invisibly. Of _course_ it involved Cyborg. As much as she tried to ignore it, Raven was irked that Chelsie had just appeared and was now perfect in her teammates' eyes. Something just didn't fit, and she had to find out what. The last time something turned out too good to be true, it was.

What Raven didn't know was that the rest of her team was having trust issues as well. Beast Boy was worried about her real personality; who she really was. Usually, when meeting people for the first time, one might put up a facade to make a good first impression. What would they discover about this girl once she had been there a while? He was slightly worried about betrayal but decided not to get too close; eliminating the problem altogether. This may seem fairly profound for the little grass stain, but remember Terra. He definitely did not want a repeat of her. Robin was worried, too. About the effect this could have on the team, of course. And he was curious. 'How does someone just turn invisible?' he thought, 'What made this work?' He just had to get this figured out. Maybe if he sent for testing from Batman... Starfire was not really contemplating anything, she was cooking again. One doesn't think much while they are cooking. They're too busy measuring. Unless their name is Martha Stewart or Rachael Ray.

Meanwhile Chelsie was telling Beast Boy that no, she would not prank Cyborg. She was new here and pranks weren't her thing. 'no' she typed again. Beast Boy just sulked away, his brilliant idea foiled before he even put it into action.

Chelsie had to admit, she felt like she fit in here. On one hand, she was happy that Vic- no Cyborg, get it straight- Cyborg's friends liked her. On the other, she felt like an intruder, and didn't like feeling that she was intruding in on a balanced household. 'You don't have much choice.' she reminded herself, 'Where else can you go?' With that in mind, she went to watch all three boys duke it out on the gamestation. After a while, the flashes gave her headaches and she took to looking out into space, not paying attention. If she had, maybe what happened next would not have happened. Cyborg suddenly jumped off the couch having won, his arm colliding with Chelsie's nose. She let out a yelp and all eyes turned to her, even though not everyone could hear her. A small line of blood appeared midair, apparently from Chelsie's nose.

"Sorry Chels!" Cyborg exclaimed. Chelsie quickly typed 'I've always been prone to nosebleeds.' before leaving for the bathroom. Starfire wanted to help, you know Star, but was stopped by Cyborg.

"If she's anything like I remember her, it's best to just forget this." he stated calmly.

"But why must we allow her pain to go unnoticed?" Starfire questioned.

Cyborg shrugged, "She just doesn't like people seeing her in pain. Makes her awful hard to read most of the time. That's another reason I'm worried right now; I don't honestly know how this invisibility is affecting her emotionally." He went in to start another game, as if to prove it truly was no big deal.

"Wait a second," Raven interjected, "If she's how you remember her? What if she's not? What if she's the exact opposite? What if she's not even who she says she is?" the next part was so quiet even Beast Boy's sensetive ears were hardly able to pick them up. "What if she's like Terra?" The hair on the back of the changeling's neck went up as he heard that name, one that brought back a flood of memories I shall not get into.

"I trust my own ears." Cyborg fumed, not having heard the last question. "That is Chelsie, I know that for sure and I doubt any villain would try to double her anyways. She's been behaving normal, and she was never a good actor. If she's faking, I think I would know. I don't know what your problem is, but-" he was cut off when the doors opened. Chelsie immediately noted the tension in the room. She bit her invisible lip and picked up her laptop. She typed 'Sorry...'

"Hey, a nosebleed's no big deal!" Beast Boy said cheerfully. Chelsie, next to Cyborg, said "I heard yelling." very quietly.

Cyborg sighed. "Its not your fault, it's just that we've been kinda high strung lately. You're not the problem." Just great. He just wanted to help out a friend and this is what happens... Oh well, he'd figure something out.

"I think I'll just go to my room..." Chelsie picked up the laptop and walked out of the room. She had heard much more than she had let on. In fact, she was there before Raven started yelling. 'Why does she hate me so much?' she thought, 'I didn't think I was being that suspicious. Maybe she's just paranoid? I should find out more about these guys...' She sat down on the bed and clicked on the Internet icon. In the search query, she typed 'Cyborg Robin Beast Boy Raven Starfire Jump City' and clicked search. She figured there couldn't be too many pages that matched this. Boy, was she wrong. It seemed like there was a large following of what seemed to be called the Teen Titans. There was at least five webpages, most likely more, dedicated to each member full of forums, rumors, pictures, everything. They appeared to be celebrities! Chelsie sighed. She obviously didn't know where to start looking for any actual facts about the team. She decided to change her search to 'official teen titans website' and found a bio site. 'Whoa!' she thought, 'Tamaran is a planet?'

* * *

And now we have broken the fourth wall, though only slightly. They don't know they're a show, but are now aware of the sites. I really don't know how much she should find out about everyone. Ideas? Please review with them, then I'll know what people think. Also to let me know what you think, please check out the poll on my profile. Finally, can anyone tell me the difference between a 'hit' and a 'visitor'? Explainations will make a very confused mind less confused. (though not much.) Hey, you're part of my mind too! (touche.) thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chelsie spent a while looking around the web. She found biographies, newscasts, drawings, gossip, pretty much anything you could think of. There were a few products up for sale and a list of their biggest as well as least important villains. A certian villain caught her eye. He seemed to slightly resemble someone she knew...

Eventually, she felt refreshed and much more focused. She realized that the team had not heard from her in a while. "Great." she thought. "Another reason to hate me: I'm unreliable." As she entered the Ops room, she picked up the tail end of a conversation.

"Mumbo Jumbo?" Raven asked, cringing while remembering her 'bunny time'

"Naw, he doesn't fit the description." Cyborg pointed out.

"What about Control Freak?" Beast Boy asked, "He fits the description."

"Control Freak couldn't pull off something this big." Robin reminded them.

"What about Mammoth?" Starfire asked. "He could have had Jinx cast the spell."

"Can she do that?" Raven questioned.

"Don't think that's in her arsenal." Cyborg agreed. "Besides, isn't she good now?"

"Yeah, since that battle with the Brotherhood." Robin agreed.

"What about-" Beast Boy started, raising a finger.

"No, not aliens." Cyborg brushed it off.

Beast Boy's finger drooped along with his ears. He thought for a second and raised them again.

"Or maybe a hoard of invisible bumblebees stung her until their invisible venom-"

"No, bees aren't invisible." Cyborg interjected before the young Titan could continue his pointless rant.

"If Chelsie was invisible the bees could be too!"

"I highly doubt that." Raven said dryly.

"I'm still for the bees." said Beast Boy.

"I can assure you I was not stung." Chelsie informed them.

"Chelsie, we didn't see you......." Cyborg started.

"It's no big." she replied, smiling. Then she started typing. "I wouldn't mind telling you anything you need to know."

"Alright," Robin started. "What else can you tell us about the guy?"

Chelsie started, remembering the creepy crazy dude. What could she possibly say that she didn't already tell them?

"I already told you how he looks." she typed.

"What about his voice?" Cyborg suggested. Chelsie considered this for a moment.

"Nasal-ish..." she typed, still thinking. "Wait! It changed!"

"Changed?" Starfire asked. "How so?"

"Well, at first it was this nasal voice that used all these big words. Then it was this really annoying one that laughed a lot."

"Annoying like how?" Cyborg asked.

"Like I don't know how to describe it." Chelsie typed again. "I can't describe it, I can only imitate it, and that won't help much at this point."

"Well, I'd hear it." Cyborg pointed out.

"Alright..." Chelsie started speaking. "Now you see me, now you don't..." she spoke in an annoying tone. Cyborg just stared ahead expectantly. "Did ya hear me, Vi- Cy?" she stumbled.

"Yeah, you said you were gonna use the voice. And thank you for remembering." Cyborg smiled kindly.

Chelsie looked dumbfounded (although it really didn't matter seeing as she's still invisible). "But I already used it." she said, again in her normal voice.

"Well, I might have just not heard you, try again." Cyborg suggested.

"Okay..." Chelsie tried again, but still to no avail. She tried all the strange voices or accents she could think of, but all that happened was that the rest of the titans got bored or upset. "This is just weird..." she finally said in her normal voice. "I've tried like a million voices. You sure you didn't hear anything?"

"Yeah," Cyborg agreed. "It's like I can't hear any other voices."

CLICK went the wheels in most of their heads.

"So you can only hear my real voice..." Chelsie started.

"Oh!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "So Cyborg can only hear her real voice, which means that..."

"That might be why only Cyborg can hear me!" Chelsie exclaimed.

"Oh, maybe it has something to do with the reason for why we can't hear her!" Beast Boy finally gathered.

Robin, for one, was shocked. How was it that the most simple-minded (in a good way) member of the team was suddenly making connections that he himself had just come to? Robin could hardly remember a time the changeling had recieved the amount of brain-spurts he had shown today. And he was normal until-

The boy wonder's train of thought was cut short by an alarm and flashing red lights. "Titans, trouble!" he exclaimed. Before they could blast out of the room, however, a blast came to them. The large front window exploded to reveal a tall, thin man with a mop of red hair. A thunderstorm had started during the titans' conversation, so wind was whipping into the living room.

"'Ello, duckies!" he cackled in a British accent. Yes, even his cackle is British.

"Dude, when is this day gonna end?" cried Beast Boy. (Yeah, did you notice that this is all the same day? Have to fix that...)

"I've come to teach you yanks some manners." Mad Mod began.

"Says the man who just crashed through our front window." Raven said sarcastically. Beast Boy snickered. Mad Mod became angrier. He shot some weird British thingie at Raven.

"That ought to teach you not to mock your elders." he cackled. It was then that he realized that Raven was still standing, unfazed.

"Woah!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "I didn't know you could make your forcefields invisible!"

Raven just looked stunned. "I didn't do anything..." she said incredulously. What she and the rest of the team had failed to notice were that while they had moved at the sound of the alarm, Chelsie had not. Robin took advantage of the distraction and took care of the crazy Brit.

"Hey Chels?" Cyborg called, still not realizing where his friend had been standing. Raven was examining the ground in front of her.

"Hey guys," Cyborg asked. "Has anyone seen-"

"Chelsie!" Raven identified the reason the blow had not hit her. The ground looked... Pale? Just like...

"Flour!" Robin made the connection. "Cyborg! Take her down to the med bay." Cyborg nodded and picked up her invisible form. "Starfire, go help him get set up." Star nodded and followed her robotic friend. "Raven, can you help Beast Boy take Mad Mod downtown?" Raven nodded and helped the shortest Titan pick up the incapacitated villain.

"What is he in for?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Breaking and entering and attempted assault." Robin said defiantly.

"So what are you going to do?" Raven asked him.

"I have an important call to make concerning a certain... Theory... Of mine."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! so sorry about the wait, my computer crashed so i had to wait to post this. I know, all two of you are so upset. Also, for anyone who carres, my birthday was monday! yay me! Please feel free to give a nit-picky review. on with the story!

* * *

Chelsie woke up with a headache and a massive pain in her back. The last thing she remembered was the creepy British dude cackling about respect before everything went black. She sat up in the bed and looked around the strange new room, trying to remember how she had gotten there.

"H-hello?" she called as her vision stopped spinning.

Cyborg looked up from a clipboard of medical information.

"Hey." he replied. "How ya feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a ton of bricks," she replied, clutching her head.

"Yeah, you're pretty lucky. So is Raven. That blow was intended for her."

"Man, how do you guys take it?"

Cyborg laughed. "We have to deal with it a lot more than you do. We also train daily so that type of thing doesn't happen. Even if we get hit really hard, Raven has healing powers."

"Did she heal me?" Chelsie asked. Cyborg shook his head.

"We don't know what caused this invisibility so we don't know if your physical structure was tampered with. Her healing could possibly do something worse instead of helping."

It was at that moment that Chelsie looked around. "Wait," she started. "Where is everyone else?"

"Sleeping." Cyborg replied simply. "I was actually about to head off too, just thought I'd check your progress real quick."

"How long have I been out?"

"Just a few hours."

Chelsie nodded. "Am I alright to sleep in my own room tonight?" she asked the 'doctor'

"I don't see why not." Cyborg replied happily. "You always were quick to bounce back." He was just unhooking her from the machines when Robin raced into the room.

"I've got it!" he exclaimed, out of breath.

"Man, I thought you were asleep." Cyborg scowled. Then he realized Robin was holding something. "What's that?" he asked.

"Something that could return Chelsie to normal."

(Cliffhanger! Haha, no I can't make a chapter that short. Besides, I'm not that mean.)

The three sleeping titans were soon awoken to witness Chelsie turning visible.

"Where exactly did you get this?" Chelsie eyed the chemical warily. Before Cyborg could relay the question, Robin explained.

"My former mentor Batman has had some experience with invisibility and genetic changes. This has happened to one of his teammates in the past. He managed to discover an antidote and reverse the invisibility. I hadn't known about this, but figured that Batman would be able to help."

"So, what exactly do you have to do?" Raven asked.

"It's a simple shot that should return pigment to her skin and hair rather quickly." Robin said in his know-it-all way.

"What about my eyes?" Chelsie asked, noticing a flaw in his explanation.

"I was told that the eyes take a few days to return to normal," Robin continued, not hearing Chelsie. "But that shouldn't be a problem since none of us have seen her eyes since she showed up anyways."

Chelsie was apparently satisfied with this explanation, as she offered no more questions. Well, maybe one.

"Will it hurt?" Cyborg asked for Chelsie.

"They said that there shouldn't be any pain save the prick of the needle and a tingle as the chemicals start reacting."

Finally ready, Chelsie guided Robin's hand so it was holding her forearm steady, then his other so that the needle was situated right over her arm. He quickly punctured the skin and pushed the end, releasing the fluid into her body. Chelsie tensed and relaxed and let the resin take its course. There was a faint glow as it raced through her bloodstream, but it was barely visible. Soon all of Chelsie's invisible form was glowing slightly, but it was still invisible. After a few seconds the glow had faded away and everything was just as it had been before the injection. Chelsie looked at her hands in disbelief.

"I'm still invisible..." she whispered.

"We still are not able to see her..." Starfire sighed softly. Cyborg found Chelsie's shoulder and placed a consoling hand on it.

"Hey, we'll keep trying." he assured her. Chelsie nodded, remembered she was invisible, then sighed.

"Yeah," she agreed. Then smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." Cyborg smiled. Beast Boy yawned.

"How about we all go to bed, we can discuss this in the morning." Cyborg decided. There were nods and yawns of agreement from everybody before heading off to their respective rooms.

#########

The next morning Chelsie was the last up. She walked in to the Ops room and saw the usual (to the titans) breakfast scene. Raven was heating up water for her herbal tea. Cyborg and Beast Boy were having their usual tofu/meat argument. Robin was trying to make them see reason. Starfire was eating something electric pink; nobody questioned her.

"That tofu stuff is not natural!" Cyborg yelled, a vein popping in his forehead.

"I will not stoop down to the level of a nasty cannibal!" Beast Boy's vein matched Cyborg's.

"Who you callin a cannibal green bean?"

"You, meat head!"

"Tofu breath, no wonder you can't get dates!"

"What's that supposed to mean, animal killer?"

"Just what I said, grass stain."

"Metal-" Beast Boy was cut off as a pale hand smacked over his mouth. Cyborg felt the same thing, but couldn't see the hand.

"Both of you cut it out." Raven ground out through gritted teeth. Her eyes were becoming red as she spoke. "You have this conversation every morning and every morning you both make your own breakfast. Cyborg," she glared in his direction. "You need to realize that Beast Boy doesn't eat meat. Beast Boy," she looked towards the boy whose mouth she was still covering. "Get it through your thick head that none of us do nor will we ever enjoy tofu. Can we please have one morning of peace?"

She dropped Beast Boy hard and took her tea to the couch. Similarly, Chelsie removed her hand from Cyborg's mouth before whispering, "Remind me not to get her mad."

This morning Chelsie was dressed in a loose pink t-shirt and a pair of purple sweatpants.

"Guess what I realized? If I wear non-invisible clothes, you guys know where I am!"

"Really now, Chels. You just now realized that?" Cyborg, being the only one who could hear her, asked.

"I was flustered, okay?" she countered. "Besides, I've always been forgetful and junk..."

"Whoa, look! We can see you!" Beast Boy called. "Sort of!"

"I wish you could see more of me..." Chelsie typed.

"Yeah, about that..." Robin started to apologize.

"Forget it, Rob, it didn't work. You tried, and it didn't work." Cyborg interjected.

Robin sighed. "Yeah, I guess. But now we're just back to square one! A confusing case with no leads."

"Actually," Raven spoke up, "We have quite a few leads." She counted these out on her fingers. "We know that she was turned invisible by an external force. We have a few clues as to who did this. We know it obviously wasn't what happened to Batgirl or whoever. Her voice is somehow linked to all of this, and the fact that only Cyborg can hear her is a major clue that we just have to decipher. We know a lot. It's the putting it together we need to work on now." Raven finished and stepped back.

"Ya know, you're right." Cyborg smiled. "All we gotta do is get ourselves organized."

Robin nodded quickly, the detective inside growing excited. "Yeah, first thing we should do is write down..."

"Dude, no way am I gonna spend a day like this stuck inside writing out all the stupid clues! We worked our butts off yesterday and stayed up until like 3 am and it's amazing outside! Let's go to the park!" Beast Boy yelled defiantly. Robin looked around awkwardly.

"Err... Well I guess. The park wouldn't be that bad of an idea..." he looked over to the other titans. Starfire looked overjoyed at the thought, but that was to be expected. Raven looked very passive, but that was also to be expected. Cyborg looked conflicted, which wasn't normal but was still expected. After a second he smiled.

"Alright, I guess that wouldn't be that bad of an idea." the cybernetic teen agreed. "Chelsie said she'd feel bad if we stayed inside on such a nice day anyway."

* * *

yeah, i'm not sure if they're too OOC or what, please tell me if you see something i could improve on. or if you don't. or if you hate the plot. thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

... I have no excuse. A year is a ridiculous amount of time not to update. Here's a fairly long chapter for you guys! *hides in shame*

I definitely will be going back through and re-editing my chapters once I've finished writing this entire thing, because the previous four chapters were, I'll admit it, crud. Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

The team plus one soon showed up to the park and started a game of football. Yes, they decided that the best way to get to know their new friend was to tackle her and hit her with an oval-shaped pigskin.

"C'mon Rae," Beast Boy called, "Now we NEED you to play so the teams are even!" The empath sighed and ignored the green boy. Said boy refused to take no for an answer, however, and continued to pester the girl.

"Pleeeease?" he begged. "I won't bug you again all day!" She continued to ignore him. The changeling still would not accept defeat. "Think about it, you can tackle me and beat me up without anyone yelling at you, and you'll get points because of it!" Raven considered this a second before walking over to the girls side and declaring: "Leave the green one to me."

The teams were squaring off a minute later, and rules were refreshed one last time. "Remember," Robin started, "One knee on the ground is a tackle, end zones are marked," he pointed, "And no powers." This last remark was aimed at Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire- the only ones whose powers would actually be beneficial in a football game. Beast Boy scowled.

"And no weapons either." he called to the boy wonder. This being settled, the game began.

(one very long football game later…)

Both sides lined up, the football in the middle. The boys were up a touchdown, but if the girls could make this and the extra point...

Both sides were pretty shaken. Cyborg had a dent in his arm from when Starfire had attempted to retrieve the ball. ("It's fine! I've got five others lying around at home!") Robin's cape had been taken off because of one too many cape-enabled tackles. Beast Boy was obviously the worst for wear, having been thrown to the ground many times by Raven's deceitfully strong figure. Raven, on the contrary, didn't have a scratch on her. This was most likely because of whom she was guarding, but some of this was because of her actual skill. Starfire was similarly unscathed. The same could not be said for Chelsie, though. Her clothes were stained and her face was very visible because of the dirt encasing it. Both sides tensed visibly in expectation, as Chelsie stood with the ball, ready to throw it. "Red!" Raven called the play for her. "Blue! One two! Hut!" the ball was thrown back to Starfire who waited for Raven to run far enough. "Ten! Nine! Eight!" Cyborg began counting until he could rush for the ball. Just at the "two!" Starfire threw the ball to Raven who caught it and continued running to the end zone. Beast Boy quickly caught up with her and leapt out to grab her legs and send her to the ground. She jumped at the last second and somersaulted into the end zone.

"Woohoo! Touchdown!" Chelsie cried, throwing her arms up in a V-for-victory sign. The boys just stood in shock. Starfire squealed with joy and clapped like a four year old.

"Now I must kick the ball that is not a circle over the tree, correct?"

"You got it, Star!" Chelsie called to the Tamaranean. She nodded as well, so she could be seen. Starfire squealed as both teams lined up. A play was called and the action started. Starfire kicked the ball off the tee and over the tree. And farther and farther and farther...

All the titans and Chelsie watched as the ball flew over the skyline.

"There goes the game." Beast Boy pointed out.

"I am sorry, friends." Starfire looked apologetic.

"It's alright, Star. We won anyways." Chelsie assured.

"Excuse me?" Cyborg challenged, being the only one who could hear her.

"Well we did, and Raven kicked butt with that last touchdown." Chelsie defended.

"There is no way you girls won." Cyborg stood firm.

"Actually, there is." pointed out Raven. "I actually kept score. Because Starfire asked me to. And we won by an extra point."

"Are you sure you scored right?" asked Beast Boy. "The scoring system for football has been challenging for certain minds."

"And what minds would that be?" there was warning in Raven's voice.

"Uh... Girl ones?" he tried. Wrong move.

"So you're saying that it's not possible for a girl to know anything about football?"

"Um..."

"Are you calling us stupid?"

"Eh..."

"Are you trying to insult me?"

"Uh... No! Um... It's too... Primitive for girls to understand?" Nice one.

Raven didn't look convinced. She let the matter drop, however, and went back to the tree to read her book, satisfied that she had successfully scared off the green nuisance.

"Maybe we should just go home now. I mean, we had a great time but we should really get back to work." Robin suggested. Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Of course, Mr. Business." he sighed in disgust. The group headed back to the tower to wash up.

Later that night, a small metallic bug crept its way through Titans Tower. It slowly passed the room of each sleeping Titan before approaching the common room. It entered cautiously as not to trip any alarm wires, slowly approaching the main computer. The bug searched for a minute before locating an output plug. It immediately shot out a wire and began downloading information. Not too far away, a person watched the bug's progress through a camera link. "Come on, almost there..." the being whispered to itself.

Suddenly, a firewall was breached. The alarm sounded throughout the Tower, alerting the sleeping inhabitants. The bug quickly scurried out of the common room and down the hallway. It hid in the corner as Cyborg's pounding footsteps were heard down the hall. As soon as he passed, the bug continued to its destination: a certain visitor's room. The bug quickly changed shape and leapt onto Chelsie's necklace, yet again becoming a strange gem.

"There's always next time," the individual who had watched decided.

The Titans were assembled in the common room; Cyborg was checking through the computer's files. "Looks like something was down here. A few files were copied, but nothing that should compromise security. Looks like the firewall kicked in before anything important could be downloaded, and the connected alarm went off."

"Whoever did this should still be in the tower." Robin pointed out. "We should do a check of every floor, maybe we can catch this guy."

"My sensors show nobody but us five here." Cyborg admitted, still looking at the screen.

"Where's Chelsie?" Raven asked, a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"Chels?" Cyborg called out. Nothing. "Now why would she not be here?"

"I can think of a reason." Beast Boy offered cautiously. All heads turned to him. "Well... She might be saving data..."

"She wouldn't hack us!" Cyborg jumped in.

"Well then why else wouldn't she be here?" Raven asked.

"Maybe she didn't hear the alarm," he answered. This received a blank look. "Right... Maybe... She got stuck in her bed sheets?"

"It doesn't take that long to untangle a blanket." declared Robin. "Look, I realize she's your friend, but think about it. When was the last time we were hacked? How else would someone be in the tower without showing up on the radar? You have to admit this would have to be a pretty big coincidence."

"I just don't think she would do this! Why can't you believe her like I do?" Cyborg was infuriated.

"Because this is too incriminating to let go." Raven stated.

"Come on, that's completely out of her character! What about you, Star? You're not believing this, are you?"

"I... Wish to believe that our new friend is not deceiving us but... It does seem that she has the evidence against her. I am sorry."

"I... Guess that makes sense. I really don't want to think that but-"

The common room doors hissed open.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost. The hallways look a lot different at night." Chelsie said out loud. Of course, she was still invisible, so all that could be seen were clothes and a floating laptop. She noticed stares in her direction.

"?" She typed.

"Chels, where were you just now?" Cyborg asked slowly.

"Trying to find this room." came the written response.

"Do you know anything about why the alarm just went off?" Robin asked.

"Some bad guy robbing a bank?" The keys clacked out.

"No, it was someone hacking our mainframe. That computer holds important secrets about the tower, our defenses, our weaknesses." Raven spelled out in a slightly agitated voice.

"Why would you put that all in one computer where someone could sneak in and get it?"

"Because not just anyone can get to it." Beast Boy defended. "They would have to be inside the tower first."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Chelsie replied. "But why would I know that?"

"I don't know," Robin admitted, "But I have a feeling you knew a lot more than you let on."

"Are you implying that I did this?" she typed furiously.

"Yeah, we kinda are." admitted Beast Boy.

"Well I didn't! :("

"You were pretty adamant about the laptop." Robin seemed to be thinking out loud. "And it was you who suggested football. We were all exhausted, so our reaction time was slower. The story about turning invisible, the vague assailant, the randomness of the entire ordeal, it all makes sense. You must have planned for months to pull this off."

Chelsie was speechless. No, textless. How could they be this suspicious? Why would they immediately peg her as a villain? And worse, why was their argument so convincing? Victor was even against her! She had tried so hard to gain their trust; she constantly tried to keep herself from looking suspicious, and for what? She had come to the tower with one purpose in mind, and now she wouldn't even be able to accomplish that. Why could she do nothing right? Maybe there was still hope...

"Look," she typed. "I came here for one reason and one reason alone. I needed help. I just want to be visible. Why is it so hard to believe that there are people out there who aren't out to get you?"

"They usually are." Raven responded cynically.

"I have a way to settle this." Cyborg decided. All eyes turned to him. "Chels, let me see that laptop."

The device was handed over right away. Cyborg hooked it up to the computer before hitting a few keys. After a few seconds, the entire memory of the small computer was displayed on the screen of the big one. After a minute, the mainframe was skimming through the information. "This will detect anything that shouldn't be here." Cyborg explained.

"And you guys can see that I didn't do this." Chelsie declared, although it was only for Cyborg seeing as he was the only one who could hear her.

"This isn't the only thing we need to check to make sure." Beast Boy pointed out. "She could still have a micro chip. Or one of those sticky-thingies. Or a built-in-"

A withering glare from a violet-haired girl quickly shut down Beast Boy's conspiracy theories. Well, the spoken ones, anyway. About a minute later, the scan was complete.

"All that showed up were your 'word' conversations, a few internet searches about us, and a lot of pictures of Beast Boy." Cyborg declared. "Why the interest in green bean?"

"I didn't even know that thing had pictures." Chelsie defended. "I didn't look at anything because I didn't want to stumble into anything private of Raven's."

"Wait, Raven," barked the metallic teen. "Why do you have so many?"

"I haven't touched that thing since I got It." she scoffed.

"Uh, my bad." answered Beast Boy, sheepishly. "I put a bunch of pictures on it before I gave it to her. I didn't have a lot of anyone else... Heh, sorry."

"Okay, ignoring that." the fearless leader decided. "Why were you searching us?"

"May I?" the invisible girl asked, a sleeve reaching towards the laptop in question. Once it was handed over, she typed, "I wanted to know whom I was living with. I didn't want to bring up something that would make you guys sore/upset either. It was all precautionary."

"You do realize half of our lives happened outside of the news, right?" Raven asked condescendingly. Chelsie had no response.

"Why were you searching villains?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"I was trying to find out who did this to me." came the defense.

"Dude, how did you know to look up Control Freak?" Beast Boy pondered aloud.

"I found people who fit the physical description. His name popped up, so I searched more about him." Chelsie was growing annoyed of the third degree, especially once she realized that her answers would determine whether she sank or swam.

"Why did you not tell us of this?" Starfire asked.

"I" she hesitated. "Wasn't sure if he actually had the powers to pull this off. I didn't want to look like an idiot in front of you guys."

"Well, it looks like you found that, too." Cyborg observed. "When did you find this?"

"Just before I went to bed! I was planning on telling you guys about it in the morning!"

"Alright, alright." Cyborg quickly jumped in. "Do we see anything that could cause suspicion?"

"Well, no." admitted Robin.

"So let's just drop it. While we were here accusing Chels, whoever did this is running off and most likely planning on doing this again." he looked around annoyed.

"Alright, let's do a thermal scan again..." Robin ran down a list of the proper- albeit late- search procedure. As this was happening Chelsie sat down, both to keep them from suspecting she would sabotage the search and to keep out of the way.

While running over some information, Raven leaned over to Cyborg and quietly asked, "Why do you trust her so much?"

Cyborg considered the question for a second before responding. "Because I've known her for a long time. Because she's a constant from before the..." he decided not to complete the thought- none of the Titans were fond of discussing what had made them heroes. Raven nodded and continued searching.


End file.
